


about now.

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and jae coos him, but day6 is still a thing, for like 4 days, i wrote this for my own jaepil needs, jae is the softest boyfriend, model!wonpil, this is just self indulgent, wonpil is a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "he'll be back in 2 days, hyung.""i know."—where wonpil was sent to the us for a photoshoot and fashion show and jae is the softest boyfriend.





	about now.

**Author's Note:**

> wow 2 months no activity
> 
> hi!!!!! this is completely self-indulgent and it came from me realizing how much of a soft lover jae would be based on how he wrote the lyrics for about now so here it is!!! peak whiny baby pil and caring gentle jae for all your (my) soft jaepil needs. enjoy!

wonpil sits down on his hotel bed, heaving a sigh as his eyes looking out the window. beyond the glass was a panorama of an unfamiliar city, its lights shining against the darkness of the night. he stares blankly for a moment, before he closes his eyes and fall back on the bed, arms splayed out ungracefully.

his phone rings from the coffee table in the middle of the room, making his eyes flutter open before he sighs again. he debates within himself whether or not he would stand and pick up or just let whoever is on the other side think that he's asleep. he decides to do the former though, because if it was his manager calling he would get his ass beat the next day or worse, his manager would come banging at his door in the next 5 minutes. he really didn't have the energy to go through that.

he picks his phone up and pouts unconsciously as he reads the caller id.

"hello?"

his manager talks him through the schedule tomorrow, only replying a couple times with a "yes, i understand". he's tired, he realizes as he tunes out the voice of his manager. he nods even though no one can see it. he smiles when the call finally drops, and his smile drops a second after. he throws his phone on the bed, not caring whether it falls to the floor and breaks as he walks into the bathroom to wash up.

—

wonpil steps out of the shower, makeup finally off and not at risk of being smeared all over the pillow covers if he fell asleep before even showering. he feels better now though, the fatigue from the event has significantly lessened. it doesn't go away immediately though, it almost never does.

he sits back down on the same spot on the bed, water dripping from the tips of his curls before getting soaked up by his bathrobe. usually someone would be annoyed by this habit of his — sitting on the bed while soaking wet, and the thought of it makes his heart clench.

he reaches for his phone (which miraculously landed in the middle of the bed), and a notification goes off the moment his fingers touch the gadget.

_ding!_

  
_ **6 new messages from j ♡** _

"think of the devil, and he shall come." wonpil mumbles under his breath, a smile creeping onto his face before he even opens the message.

** _9:57 pm_ **

**j ♡**

pil ah?

youre probably in the shower

one of my pajama shirts are missing again, but its probably with you so anyway

you did a really good job today, and im so proud of you

make sure you dont skip meals, okay? sneak in a midnight snack or two.

remember those times i told you about american snacks?? try those out, u wont regret it.

wonpil's smile gets wider with each message and he laughs at the end, his heart warm and fuzzy. he thinks of a reply but another message comes in before he even starts typing.

**j ♡**

dont forget how much i love you. i love you, i miss you. i hope you have the sweetest dreams :)

i love you i can see u reading all of this

:)) rest up. you can tell me all about it when you wake up.

**won** **♡**

what should i eat :0

what time is it over there

**j ♡**

2:05 pm

dont worry, i had lunch

sungjin says hi

**won** **♡**

hi hyung !!!!!!!!

jae

**j ♡**

hm??

**won** **♡**

can i call

**j ♡**

:))

in a little bit

ill be the one to call, just give me a sec, okay?

**won ♡**

ofc!!

ill wait

how long will it take you,,, i might go down and grab some snacks if its gnna take you a while

and yes im wearing your shirt

proudly displaying it to the american night life

**j ♡**

weirdo hahahahaha

you do that

make sure you have someone with you okay

tell me when youre back in your room

**won** **♡**

alrighties sir (๑¯◡¯๑)

—

jae stands up and stretches, his limbs on the verge of falling asleep from staying seated in the studio. he glances at his phone again, a soft smile on his face before he sits back down. he puts away the papers filled with unfinished lyrics and ideas, bending down after to dig for his earphones in his bag.

"hyung, we're going back to the dorms to grab something. are you coming with?" younghyun says and only then does jae realize that sungjin and dowoon have left the room.

"nah, i'll stay here. can you guys grab my folder though? the black one, i left it on the coffee table last night." jae requests, spinning the chair to face his bandmate.

"d'you stay up again last night?"

"yeah. couldn't sleep so i just tried to write and record melodies."

younghyun smiles. "you watched again."

jae blushes, eyes darting to the side. "maybe that too."

"he'll be back in 2 days, hyung."

"i know."

younghyun grabs his bag before walking over to the door. "text us if you need anything else."

jae nods and younghyun smiles at him before leaving and closing the door behind him. jae faces the table again, plugging in the earphones and humming under his breath while spinning a pencil between his fingers while waiting for wonpil to come back.

—

**_10:24_ _pm_**

**won** **♡**

i shouldve asked you for a list

that was an overwhelming trip to a conveniece store

i miss korea

**j ♡**

youve been there for only 2 days hahahaha

**won ♡**

yeah but i dont like it here

i wish you guys were here

i wish u were here :(

we would be playing something together

or anything really

its too quiet here

**j ♡**

next time, love

**won ♡**

ugh

can we call now 

i miss u nd ur voice

_ **incoming call from j ♡** _

"_hey, pil-ah._"

"hi."

jae's laugh crackles through the line, making wonpil smile. "_i can hear you pouting. hi, how was it?_"

"it was okay. photoshoots are boring without you guys. why'd i have to be chosen for this anyway?"

"_'__cause you're the prettiest boy._"

"why didn't the entire band come with? ugh, i' m just sulky now. i shouldn't have agreed."

"_pil-ah, america needs to see your stunning visuals. besides, you'll gain more pr invites when you come back here in korea._"

wonpil shifts to rest his back on the headboard of the bed. "day6 is full of visuals! you're stunning too..." his voice gradually decreases towards the end of his sentence and he hears jae laugh again, the sound of it melodious to his ears.

"_you're not wrong,_" jae laughs again. "_but for now, you have the spotlight._"

"i don't like it. why can't the fashion show happen in korea?" wonpil sighs. "i miss you."

"_i miss you too._" wonpil pouts again, but he can imagine jae's soft smile through his voice alone. it was the tone jae uses whenever he comfort wonpil when he's upset, and it immediately makes him feel better. "_what snacks did you buy?_" jae asks after half a minute of silence.

"uh, i got pop tarts, ti... tiwi—i can't say this but it's a red rope candy."

"_twizzlers?_"  
  
"yeah, that. i also got a bunch of chips i've never seen before." wonpil says as he sifts through his haul. "i don't think i'll eat all of these tonight."

"_yeah, maybe you shouldn't. you have another photoshoot tomorrow, right? and the fashion show._"

"yeah." wonpil grabs the pack of twizzlers and opens it, opting to chew on one to keep him awake. "the call time's pretty early too."

"_shouldn't you rest?_"

"i don't want to yet... i want to keep talking to you."

"_i'm not going anywhere, pil. go sleep, let's talk when you wake up. make sure to brush your teeth after eating those, okay? rest well, i love you._" jae says and wonpil can hear the door open, the rolls of the wheels of jae's chair (the one jae always sits at) and the murmur of voices which he knows by instinct to be his bandmates.

"okay." he places the bag on the floor, pulling the blanket up to place his legs under. "tell the boys i miss them too."

"_will do. sleep well, sweet dreams._" jae replies and wonpil nods even though jae can't see him. "_come home safely, pil-ah._"

"of course." wonpil says, staring outside the window again. "i'll come home safely to you. pick me up when i come back?"

"_of course we will, dummy. good luck tomorrow, you'll do amazing, i can feel it._"

"shut up." wonpil giggles. "good afternoon, jae."

"_goodnight, pil-ah._"

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah yeah soft and self indulgent
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pjhyngs?s=09)


End file.
